


Relationship Architecture

by SamuelJames



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not perfect right away but Hardison sees what needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Relationship Architecture_   
>  _Pairing: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: It's not perfect right away but Hardison sees what needs to be done._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Leverage, Hardison/Parker/Eliot, settling into place _   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Hardison sees that they need help adjusting, it's been easy for him because he's never had to make space for them in his life and loving two of the most awesome people he knows is pretty damn cool.

Parker holds on to her secret places for a long time, like they might send her away or something and Hardison makes sure to provide reassurance whenever he can and talks to Eliot who totally gets why she has trouble being loved.

Eliot has his own issues if you ask Hardison but he doesn't like to talk about them and is constantly cooking for them and giving them space to do their own thing but after Parker flat out tells him that he's part of their thing he lets his guard down and actually reveals some vulnerabilities - they settle into a routine with danger and risk but they all know how to take care of one another when things don't go to plan and Hardison appreciates that their normal isn't boring but that all three of them are all in making it easier to handle the bad times.


End file.
